Current multibeam sounders (SMF) usually comprise a linear antenna or a 2D network of transmissive elements producing an ultrasound transmission perpendicular to the axis of the antenna, generally positioned parallel to the axis of travel of the platform. The result of this is that the sounder has no predictive capacity and can be used only for vertical or lateral sounding purposes.